How The Guys Met The Grissoms
by ilikegoo
Summary: A series of short stories about how the team found out about grissom and sara. Better than it sounds T for language. no spoilers
1. Nick

**NICK:**

It was hot. Very, very hot. So instead of sleeping or spending the day relaxing indoors with a good book or an old movie, Gil Grissom and his girlfriend Sara Sidle decided to spend the day outdoors in the sun.

Sara was sleeping silently against Grissom's chest, whilst he read a book on entomology, obviously. On that day, Grissom was expecting some bug from some where.

I didn't know that at the time. I was wondering if Grissom could help me with this problem, a friend of mine was bitten by a spider and she had a weird bite mark, anyway, that's not important right now. Like I was saying, Grissom was expecting some bug, when went over. There was a sign saying "Round back" on the door so I went round back and needless to say I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Grissom was in a hammock and Sara Sidle was on him sleeping, "Erm… I'm not interrupting am I?" I say Grissom falls out of the hammock taking Sara with him, "Ouch. Fuck Gil!" She says and slaps him, then came the response I wasn't expecting "I'm sorry honey, where does it hurt?" She points to her forehead Grissom smiles and kisses it "All better?" He asks, Meanwhile I'm stood there in shock, "Okay, what is going on here?" I ask they both look at me mouths open, all the colour gone from their faces, "I think I'll go." I tell them, I ended up taking my friend to the hospital, on my way back towards the gate Grissom shouts "Hey Nick!" I turn and look at my friend "Yeah Griss?" he puts on a serious face "you tell anybody and I'll feed you to my tarantula." He tells me, I think he meant it.

And here I am, beer in hand, sports in demand, reliving the whole experience. Man I don't think I'll ever get over seeing that sight.

_A/N What do you guys think? Any constructive criticism welcome, other characters to follow : ) don't forget to review. _


	2. Catherine

_A/N: glad people liked my story. Sorry about any grammar mistakes but things are done differently in the UK. _

**CATHERINE'S P.O.V:**

Well we all knew Gil had a thing for Sara and vice versa, I just didn't know that they were together.

After dropping Lindsey off at school and having an interesting talk with her principal about skipping class, she is so grounded by the way; I needed to talk to someone. Gil Grissom one of my best friends and apart from Warrick, the only person I really trust. So I call him up and say I need somebody to talk to he invites me over for coffee.

Considering they were trying to keep their relationship a secret Gil and Sara were doing pretty crappy, they have a really cute door mat, lady bug shaped, Grissom's idea I imagine, with Gil 'Heart' Sara in it. The pictures of them having dinner are cute so are the ones of them having a nice time at the lake.

Coffee was nice and as I was leaving I asked him "Gil, I was wondering where's Sara?" and the holy shit look I got back from him was unbelievable, I also told him "Don't worry Gil, it's our little secret." Unable to contain my laughter, but then he mumbled "and nick's" Oh just you wait till I get my hands on Nicky Stokes, compared to what I'm gonna do to him for not telling me, that plexi glass box is going to seem like a five star hotel.

_Short I know but it was written quickly before I went camping, Greg's next and I promise that'll be longer. Please review any constructive criticism welcome : P_


	3. Greg

**GREG'S P.O.V:**

I don't think, I'll ever look Grissom and Sara in the eye again. That was disturbing and wrong, very very wrong. I think I am traumatised for life.

My day started well, I got the new Marilyn Manson album, hell I even made it to work on time. I beat Nick in a race on Need for speed carbon.

I needed Grissom's help, there were some bugs on my DB, needed a professional opinion. I knocked on his door, no answer, oh well I'll go look in the lab, that seemed like a good idea, except an hour later still no Grissom. So I thought I'd try his office again.

As I approached there were some er… noises coming from it, so I knocked again no answer, I thought it was Hodges again snooping. I go in and Grissom is sat behind his desk doing paperwork, but then something catches my eye, "Grissom, why is there a bra on your floor?" I asked him, I wish I didn't "Shit!" he says under his breath, then there is a thud on the desk "Fuck that hurt!" It was Sara's voice, Grissom looks under his desk "honey you ok?" he says before helping Sara up, "What the fu…" I begin before Grissom cuts me off, "Sara and I have been a couple for a while now and, close your mouth Greg, if you tell anybody other than Nick or Catherine I will see to it you do every single decomp that comes up whether its Night shift, swing or days I am I clear Greg," He tells me as he moves towards the fridge and pulls out some ice for Sara, I can only nod.

Seriously though, those noises a bra, I don't think I'll go in that office again!

_A/N Tell me what you think, I got some more idea's next up is Hodges_


	4. Hodges

_Italics thoughts_

**Hodges P.O.V:**

Of course I had my suspicions about the boss and Sara Sidle, but when my suspicions were confirmed I must say it surprised me.

I was wandering around the lab during my break, minding my own business

_Snooping_

When I noticed the door to one of the labs were closed, so being as curious as I am I decided to look and that's when I saw them. Making out in the A/V lab. What would've happened if Archie walked in?

After clearing my throat, "Not interrupting am I?" I asked they both looked embarrassed so I left, you know to give them some privacy, but not before Grissom told me I passed his William's course. I guess I could keep their secret.

It's a shame really, because, now Sara Sidle will never get the full David Hodges experience.

A/N Hodges is like this guy at my school, he's a total prat aswell. Nearly finished only Warrick and Brass left.


	5. Warrick

**Warrick P.O.V:**

I knew Griss had feelings for Sara I just didn't realise they went that deep.

Grissom's been helping me with problems with Tina, offering advice on what I could do to make feel loved. So being the intellectual man that I am I do some enquiring but it got me nowhere.

You all remember that scene we had a few weeks ago, Mom's abused by Dad. Kid kills Dad, well then y'all know it really got to Sara. After I finished processing the kid, I saw Grissom giving Sara a hug; I thought he was just being nice. Then Sara said "It just brings back so many memories Gil." A, when does Sara call Griss, Gil and B, Why did Griss say "I know honey." And then kiss her on the cheek.

They saw me and Griss, goes to give me some bullshit excuse then I cut him off, by hugging Sara telling her everything is gonna be ok. Before telling Griss I'm happy for them and that I'll keep their secret.

I better get going Tina wants to go shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Final Chapter

**BRASS:**

So, there you have it, I listened to all the tales on how Grissom and Sara got together. I had Nick's walking in on nap time story, and consequent threat of being fed to the spider, Catherine's investigative skills, what that woman doesn't know. I don't even want to talk about how Greg found out, and let's face it I just don't want to talk about Hodges. Warrick only found out because, they got careless.

"So Jim, how did you find out?" Nick asked, interrupting my thought, we're all sat at a table in the dinner waiting for the happy couple to make an announcement. "Well Nicky, I was at the wedding." There you go kept it short and sharp.

Although judging by their faces, I think the whole marriage news is new to them. Right on cue the Grissom's enter, I'll take that as my cue to leave, walking past Gil and Sara on my way out I whisper, "All yours guys." And make my exit. Hopefully I won't get fed to the spider.

**The End**

A/N: Another short and final chapter. And thus ends another random story I came up with in school (I should stop doing that and maybe I might not fail my exams.)


End file.
